


How The Lonely Star Does Burn

by PeytonHale



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeytonHale/pseuds/PeytonHale





	How The Lonely Star Does Burn

Sometimes stars get lonely. Drifting so far from their sisters. Gazing down on all those tiny creatures so full of life and fear and passion. They grant their tiny wishes, though sometimes that just leads to trouble. And sometimes, when it's a very special wish, they can grant one for themselves. To live a different sort of life, if only for a short while. To not be lonely.

* * *

"Are you an angel?"

She panicked. The boy knew.

"What?"

"An angel," and he rambled on about moons and beauty.

He didn't know. She breathed. Apparently the deep space pilots never heard of the daughters of the stars.

"You're a funny little boy."

She smiled because she was already glad to have met him.

* * *

"Believe me, I wish I could just wish away my feelings."

_Oh, no..._

"But I ca---"

He looked at her with new eyes then, the fire in them burning out.

"I'm sorry, Senator. I spoke out of turn. I promise I won't bother you again."

He excused himself and she couldn't tear her eyes from his retreating frame. Even with the blaze behind her - and within her - she felt cold. Alone.

* * *

The door to her cell hadn't opened in years. Food was delivered on a tray through a small window once a day. She hadn't seen another face in... How long had it been exactly? The scratches on the wall numbered three hundred or more. But it was a long time since she'd stopped counting.

Today, the door opened. Soldiers in white armor entered and dragged her out. They took her to a massive chamber and chained her to what looked like an age-old telescope. For stargazing, she mused.

A cloaked man approached. He wore his hood low but she still knew him, even after all these lonely years. She could not forget the man who'd found her as a child and seen _such potential_ in her. _Wise beyond your years,_ he'd said of her. _An old soul._ She could never forget him. Despite wishing she could.

"The time has come, my dear. Construction is finally complete."

Something in the apparatus caught her gaze. Their ship - though it felt much bigger than a ship - lined up with a planet. She knew it at once. Naboo. It had always been her favorite.

"I wish," he whispered in her ear. "To unlock your full potential."

From deep within Padmé, the colossal force of starlight burned forth. There was nothing she could do to stop it.


End file.
